


The Understudy

by Woolverine



Series: Reye Vidal Appreciation Week [6]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woolverine/pseuds/Woolverine
Summary: This is AU, set after the Hyperion has reached the Nexus.





	The Understudy

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, set after the Hyperion has reached the Nexus.

The pilot was late, but it was not entirely his fault. A last minute change to assignments had given him only the briefest warning of his new post. He had packed hurriedly, stuffing clothes and other possessions into a large duffel bag as quickly as he could. He ran from the tram exit to the docking bay, hoping he might still arrive before the Pathfinder. He abandoned his bag in the cargo bay and made a dash through the ship, up the ladder, and through to the bridge. 

“¡Puta!” he exclaimed under his breath when the bridge door opened. The Pathfinder and her second were already there. He smoothed back his hair and sauntered forward. It was too late now to make a good impression; he’d settle for a memorable one.

“You look like you’re waiting for someone,” he quipped.

The women turned to look at him, and the pilot got his first look at the new Pathfinder. She was young, really young. 

“I apologise for my lateness, Pathfinder. I am Reyes Vidal, pilot of the Tempest.” He resisted the temptation to salute. None of them were Alliance any more. 

“That’s okay, Vidal. Dr Anwar was just explaining the last minute change in assignment from Kallo Jath to yourself,” Ryder said. 

“Call me Reyes, please. I have grown used to the informality of the Initiative, Ryder, and find I much prefer it.” He used his trademark smile, the one which never failed to find it’s target, and held out his gloved hand for a shake.

Ryder’s grip was strong and sure, no hesitation. Her glance flicked over his face, his body. Now, was she assessing his fitness as a subordinate, or as something else? There was an extra something in her expression. She wasn’t really his type though. Too pale, too generic, too bland. 

“I was saying I haven’t been told the reason for the last minute change, Reyes,” the science officer said. 

“I can answer that one for you, Suvi. It was decided it might be best to have a pilot with military training and experience rather than a purely civilian one,” he replied. “Kallo is extremely cross about the assumption that my skills may be superior to his in combat because I’ve had combat training, and flown in the combat. He is putting in formal protests.” 

He and Suvi grinned at each other. 

“Still, it gives you a chance to fly the Tempest without Kallo breathing down your neck, Reyes. Make the most of it. I’m sure he’ll get his seat back soon enough,” Suvi said. 

Reyes moved past the Pathfinder, perhaps a little too closely, in order to take the pilot seat. He felt the heat from her body, caught the scent of her hair, and something in him responded. She half smiled at Reyes, much sexier than the smile she had used as a greeting. Maybe she might be his type after all….

“When you decide on a destination, select it on the galaxy map there, Ryder, and I’ll get us there. Right now, I need to do the pre-flight checks.” Reyes turned his attention to the instrument panel, and tuned out the conversation between Suvi and the Pathfinder. 

Even while he focused on the vital checks, a corner of his mind considered Sara Ryder and her potential as a hook-up. Reyes decided to keep his possibilities open. 


End file.
